Sleepover at Chiyo Chan's
by OtakuGuy10
Summary: PLOT: Sakaki plays with maya and Chiyo during a sleepover.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepover at Chiyo-Chan's: An Azumanga Daioh fanfic

I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH OR ANY OTHER TITLE MENTIONED OR RFERENCED IN THIS FANFIC.

(I feel like the canon bit from the actual anime in the first chapter is too much from the original anime. I do this to make the later parts, fan-made content by me, seem canon to the Azumanga Daioh storyline. I don't want to plagiarize Kiyohiko Azuma's work, so I'm putting his name here to let people know that he, not I, is the mind behind Azumanga Daioh. Now, back to your regularly scheduled fanfic.)

PLOT: Sakaki plays with maya and Chiyo during a sleepover.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Stupid cat, like hell I'll ever play with IT again!" Steamed Tomo as she rubbed her bandaged hand. Tomo got scratched by maya, Sakaki's exotic Iriomote cat. It was no surprise that her hand hurt so much as Maya's breed could easily take down a wild boar. Sakaki took offense to Tomo's degrading of Maya, but did not show it. The offbeat Osaka gave one last wave goodbye before the girls disappeared behind the gate of Chiyo-Chan's perimeter fence.

"That sure is some scolding just for getting scratched, huh Sakaki?" Said Chiyo to her tall, long-haired friend. Sakaki, who was holding Maya, soundlessly nodded in approval. The two turn and go back inside. Tomo's ranting from the sidewalk could still be heard as Chiyo closed the large door to her house.

"Miss Sakaki, why don't you stay over tonight?" Asked Chiyo-Chan.

"Is…that Okay"? Replied Sakaki. She didn't want to be a burden on Chiyo or her parents, especially since it was a school night. On the other hand, to stay the night and play with Chiyo-Chan and Maya would be wonderful.

"Yes, it's OK! Maya will sleep better if you're here with him." Chiyo pointed to the brown, striped cat. Sakaki looked at him with dreamy eyes. She heard just what she wanted to. Her joy was difficult to contain.

"Sure" She calmly said.

"Well then, please head on up to my room, okay? I'll be up after I make us some coffee or something!" Chiyo began singing (slightly off-key) as she danced gaily toward the kitchen. _"It looks like Chiyo-Chan is happy too." _Thought Sakaki, turning toward Maya. After bending down to pick up his furry frame, she quietly walked up the stairs to Chiyo-Chan's room. Sakai opened the white wooden door and closed it. Now she could express her jubilancy. Sakaki raised Maya high in her hands to the ceiling, the light illuminating him from the back. She twirled around and looked at him. His brown coat and her long hair swayed in the wind. Sakaki truly loved Maya, who was mewing satisfactorily.

"So, we'll be together every day soon, huh Maya?" Asked Sakaki to the Iriomote cat, who responded with a wave of his paws and a confident meow.

"MAYA! YOU'RE SOOOO CUUUUUTE!" Exclaimed Sakaki, who was melted by the cuteness of her pet. She rolled around on the floor with Maya in her arms, unaware that Chiyo-Chan was standing at the door. The two girls shared an awkward moment of silence before one of them spoke.

"Um…coffee's ready…" Trying to be as cool as usual, Sakaki quickly sat up next to Chiyo's table and accepted the treats that had been prepared for her.

"Thank you." Sakaki said. Maya meowed confusedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Later in the evening, the girls gave Maya a bath, which Chiyo-Chan enjoyed greatly. She had been curiously attracted to the way Sakaki poured water over her cat and got her arms wet. There was something enticing about seeing droplets dash down Sakaki's arm. Chiyo-Chan had recently entered the realm of puberty, and thus had been exhibiting some sexual behaviors. She had before this found boys icky, and girls her only acquaintance. When Chiyo turned 13, her body began to mature and found sexual pleasure from both genders. Sakaki was no exception.

When Maya was clean, the two girls sat beside each other in the exquisite family room and watched _A Class to Remember. _Chiyo-Chan pointed out that during the times the teacher struggled with her students, it reminded her of Yukari. Sakaki liked listening to Chiyo talk and leaned in close to her in the movie. It reminded her of school too. Afterwards, they went up to Chiyo's bedroom and prepared for sleep. "That was a good movie. I got it for by birthday but I hadn't watched it yet." Sakaki only nodded. The pair proceeded to Chiyo-Chan's bedroom.

After brushing their teeth together, they slipped into their P.J.'s and set up a tatami mat next to Chiyo's bed. Sakaki watched as Chiyo gleefully jumped into her soft bed and bounced a bit. "Light's out!" She said before doing so, making sure Sakaki was ready to be in the dark. Maya's bullet-shaped eyes adjusted to the darkness as it meowed to its owner. The cat already seemed to be asleep. Chiyo-Chan called out, slightly startling Sakaki as she was lost in thought on Maya.

"I guess you really love animals, don't you?" She said with a charming smile.

"I like cute things. Like you, Chiyo-Chan." Sakaki laid Maya on her bedroll and spoke as she sat next to Chiyo in her bed, causing the redheaded girl to blush. "Because I've always been big, even when I was younger. I was never cute."

"That's not true at all!" Sakaki's self-degradation caused Chiyo-Chan to feel empathy for her. She was saddened at Sakaki's lack of esteem and tried to cheer her up. "When you were playing with Maya earlier, I thought you were very cute." These words surprised Sakaki and made her blush. They caused her to glance down at the snoozing Iriomote cat. She questioned Chiyo as to whether or not Chiyo was truthful. "Yes, you were both very cute. To be honest, I like it when someone is "big". It shows that they are more confident about their bodies than other people."

"So…you're implying I am big?"

"Well, yes, Miss Sakaki, but I also think that you are mature. I hope I'm not insulting you." Chiyo's words were curiously caring.

"No. I see where you're coming from. As a kid, people used to tease me about my weight. At the pool boys would point and laugh, or make certain faces. No, not faces, but rather expressions. To me, they indicated that I was unappealing to look at. I've been shy about my body ever since."

"I think Yomi is less secure about her body than you are. For instance, you don't experiment with random diets and health fads or fret on physical exam day do you?"

"No, I guess not. That…makes me feel good. Thank you Chiyo-Chan."

"I'm glad!" Chiyo-Chan giggled as she laid her head back onto the pillow. Sakaki moved closer and looked intently into Chiyo's eyes.

"Do you…want to see my body?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Sakaki?" Chiyo-Chan sat back up in a manner that seemed to be poised and at ease simultaneously. Sakaki's normally non-chalant and sleepy eyes grew determined.

"Chiyo…I am curious what one of my peers would think if they saw my true form." This was unlike Sakaki. The last person to volunteer to expose themselves was now asking someone to intentionally look. This behavior, on one hand, was unsettling to Chiyo, but on the other it triggered within her those certain feelings that characterized the sexual prowess and curiosity that is accompanied by puberty. She crawled out from under the covers so that she sat on her knees in the manner of a geisha.

"You consider me a peer? But you are so much older than I."

"I know, but we are both in high school. I'd say that links us in a special way."

"A special way…" Chiyo-Chan softly said. With a flushed face, the 13-year old slowly put her hands forth and worked on undoing the white buttons on Sakaki's sleep-shirt. Her massive chest heaved slightly as Chiyo's hand grazed over them. Despite the trembling, her fingers were nimble. The first button slipped open. Then the second. The third. Finally, the last fastening on Sakaki's blouse was undone. Chiyo-Chan looked with wide eyes at the cleavage of Sakaki, causing her sexual tension to grow.

"Miss Sakaki, I like what I see, but you should do the rest." Sakaki proceeded to slide her garment off her shoulders, making it fall behind her on the bed. Her bare, DD boobs were illuminated by the moonlight gazing in through the window. They were beautiful and voluptuous. Now Chiyo looked in wonderment at her friend's developed breasts and remembered her own.

"Your chest is much larger than mine. I wish mine were as big!"

"Could you…show me? I want to compare them to mine." Chiyo-Chan began to breathe more shallowly as she fulfilled Sakaki's request.

"Show you my boobs? This is very scary for me. I've never shown anyone them…but you showed me yours, so I guess I need to follow up, huh?"

"You can if you want, but I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"No, it's okay. I do. You are my friend, and I trust you, Miss Sakaki." Chiyo-Chan then began to unbutton her shirt in the same manner as she unbuttoned Sakaki's shirt. She let the shirt drop and allowed Sakaki to look upon her little body and boobs. The nipples on them were tiny, yet hard from pleasure and the slight cold coming in from the window onto her curved back.

"There are small. Not as big as mine, but they are growing. Puberty will do that." When Chiyo-Chan heard this, she was enlightened to hear someone suggesting that she was aging. This made her more comfortable with being naked in her room with Sakaki. She shuffled forward toward Sakaki until her their tits were nearly touching.

"I wish there were as big as yours. I'd be more popular if they were." Said Chiyo as she ran a finger across one of Sakaki's nipples. This contact made Sakaki shudder with pleasure and exhale pleasantly.

"Don't worry Chiyo-Chan. You are popular to me."

"Oh, thank you Miss Sakaki! Those words make me happy, like I want to make you happy too."

"Chiyo, it would feel wonderful if you lick my boobs." Chiyo looked up into Sakaki's face and blinked in hotness.

"Yes, Miss Sakai. I will. This will be our special sleepover secret, okay?"

"Right."

Chiyo-Chan lent over, in the doggy-style position, and began to wag her tongue all over Sakaki's teat, making her moan. She closed her eyes and continued to lick, eventually working off-and-on between both of the boobs and using her fingers to massage to un-licked boob. Chiyo rubbed her face into Sakaki's smooth cleavage and sputtered like a motorboat:

"!!!"

This made Sakaki giggle and gasp with pleasure. Looking up from the massive mounds, Chiyo's adorable eyes shimmered with satisfaction.

"How does that fell, Miss Sakaki? They taste good to me."

"It feels great. You seem like you know what you're doing."

"Oh…um…I guess it's your first time too, right…"? Chiyo-Chan said with a sudden serious tone in her voice.

"Uh…yeah. Do you want me to lick you?"

"Sure Miss Sakaki, but actually, do you know the 69 position?"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

After explaining this spicy sexual maneuver, Sakaki's face was aligned with Chiyo-Chan's butt and Chiyo's face was above Sakaki's vagina. They both felt tremendous lust for each other at this moment, and were about to consummate their friendship in a most special manner. Chyio-Chan duly inserted her finger into Sakaki's vagna, making her gasp and girth up her body in pleasure. Sakaki still had her hymen, but had masturbated similarly to what Chiyo was currently doing. Chiyo's fingers were highly pleasurable; their slender size easily probing the depths of Sakaki's pussy.

"Your vagina is so wet and hairy." Said Chiyo-Chan as she fingered Sakaki's most carnal part. Sakaki could not respond (other than groaning sexually) as she began licking Chiyo's cunt. This made her body react like Sakaki's. The couple continued to work on each other, making vaginal nerve-endings send synapses of bliss crawl up and down their bodies. The feeling of a woman's tongue was not an alien one to Chiyo-Chan. While it had been a while since such a feeling, this time it made her feel whimsical. A tantric air smothered the two girls; the pleasure seemed not only to be physical but also spiritual. Sakaki's increasingly loud acclimations gave Chiyo the impression that she was going to cum. Chiyo was, unfortunately for Sakaki, not done yet. Without any warning, she shifted positions so that her legs rested besides Sakaki's head and Sakaki's torso roasted in front of her mouth. The other girl was taken aback by this.

"Oh please, Chiyo. Don't stop I'm nearly there."

"Don't worry. I want you to taste my feet while I bring you to the brink!"

Okay. Just please lick or finger me. I'm so horny, Chiyo-Chan…"

Sakaki started to lick Chiyo's velvety-smooth 13-year old toes. Chiyo, laughing heartily from the tickling tongue, licked Sakaki's vagina wildly while playing with her clitoris. Sakaki began to grind her crotch against Chiyo's face, her orgasm was immiment. With a taste and smell of Chiyo-Chan's feet in her head, Sakaki felt an astounding nirvana of pleasure wrack her body. Chiyo loved the contractions of the long-haired beauty's vagina around her fingers and came also. She let out a long, steady groan as her cervix ruptured with an epiphany of joyous paradise. They rode out their orgasms before falling back into the sweat-damp bed.

"That was a most marvelous game, Miss Sakaki. I can't wait to play it again!"

"That was more than a game to me. No-one's ever made me feel that good. That was amazing, Chiyo. Thank you."

"No prob! But it has sure tuckered me out. Ready for bed?"

Yes I am. I know I'll sleep well." Said Sakaki as she slid like a slinky into her floor-mat. She looked back at Chiyo dreamily and made a note in her mind to always be there for her, as she felt a debt for her now after what just happened. Chyio stretched in the nude, cutting swaths in the moonlight with her arms. It appeared she was going to sleep in the nude, perhaps an effort to remain ready at a moment's notice for any further romps into the night.

"Goodnight, Miss Sakaki."

"Goodnight…" Sakaki said after readjusting herself so that she'd fall asleep while looking at Maya, who slept through the whole ordeal.

THE END


End file.
